Tiger Lily
'Tiger '''is a recurring fictional character who is an underground agent who worked with Hogan and his men in several episodes of the 1960s sitcom, ''Hogan's Heroes. She was played by Arlene Martel. Her codename, Tiger, is a reference to the German Tiger tank, one of which is central to the first episode she appears in. Known Character Information Tiger was born in Paris on November 9, 1921 (speculation). Not much is known about Tiger's prewar background, other than that she's a French national. Her full name is Marie Louise Monet. Sometime after France's fall, Tiger becomes a member of the French Resistance. As a member of the French Resistance, Tiger becomes a major operative, participating in several dangerous missions against the Germans. During this time, she hears about the exploits of the Anti-Nazi organization that works out of Stalag 13 under the command of Colonel Hogan. When she learns that Hogan needed someone from the underground to take to London the blueprints that his men have recently created from a Tiger tank that they have just recently "borrowed" from a nearby German Panzer Division, she volunteers for the assignment. After reaching the camp, she is met in the nearby woods by Corporal LeBeau, who she is suppose to exchange places with, until he realizes that she is female, thus making that idea unworkable. He instead takes her to Barracks 2 and into a short, but stormy, meeting with Colonel Hogan, to whom she explains that she is the underground agent who would be collecting the blueprints. Later, as she is being fitted for a uniform within which would be hidden the blueprints, she has another stormy conversation with Hogan, where she explains why she is there, among which is her having heard some good things about Hogan and his men's operation, and that she is especially impressed by how Hogan handles the situation when Sergeant Schultz ses her inside Hogan's office. She would then appear in the faux German female railway worker uniform in Hogan's office, where she has another talk with Hogan as she puts on an American soldier's overalls over the uniform, before standing in Newkirk's spot during roll call. During the confusion that is created by the reconstructed Tiger Tank leaving the camp, she kisses Hogan on the lips before leaving the camp as well, assisted by LeBeau. She would return to France after the mission. Sometime after that operation, she is captured and turned over to the Gestapo, who take her to Paris to be interrigated. Hogan's men hear about Tiger's capture, and Hogan decides that they would go and rescue her before the Gestapo is able to get any information out of her. Accompanied by LeBeau, Hogan sneaks into the back of Kommandant Klink's staff car when Klink goes to Paris for a short furlough. After reaching Paris, and getting out of Klink's car, the pair take off with it, and then go out to find where Tiger is being held. After discovering where the Gestapo is hiding her, Hogan comes up with an idea to get her release, which includes using a person who looks like the head of the Gestapo, Heinrich Himmler. The plan is eventually successful, leading to Tiger's escape, while Hogan and LeBeau goes back to camp once again in the back seat of Klink's staff car after returning it to the hotel where Klink has been staying. Colonel Hogan and his men would next meet Tiger when she is escorting a defecting Gestapo agent to them. It would be a long period of time before the hero's hear about Tiger again, this time learning that she has been once again captured by the Germans and this time is being sent to Berlin to be executed. Upon hearing about Tiger's predicament, Hogan sent a message to London requesting permission to rescue her. London refused, but this didn't stop Hogan. Hogan's men creates a scheme that would rescue her before she would even reach Berlin. The heroes' plan work, freeing Tiger and in the process making the Germans forget all about her. She would then use Hogan's route to get to England. During the four known incidents between Hogan's men and Tiger, the Colonel falls in love with Tiger, while she becomes friendly with the rest of the men. Final fate It is not known whether Tiger survives the war. Category:Allies